


Smoky Sheets

by Skyzuki



Series: Occult Hospital [1]
Category: Occult Hospital, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Supernatural Elements, emotional inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzuki/pseuds/Skyzuki
Summary: “Okay, you know what? This has gone on for too long.” Mikael said, removing his hat and gloves, placing them on the kitchen table.





	Smoky Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!!! This is my first one shot that I've written based on my own oc and someone else's oc interacting. I'm so hyped to be apart of the occult hospital community, I've already made so many pals and I'm so impressed with the creativity among you all ahhhh.  
> Aspen belongs to Karter (@pickle.prince), and I wanna thank him for letting me borrow his hot mess detective boye.

  Aspen had been of his fair share of bad dates. The barista that stood him up, the girl from the dating app that told him he was “greasier in person,” the grocery store cashier that bombarded him with upsetting facts about processed foods. And now the phlebotomist from the hospital, with his prissy face and his bitchy attitude. It was him who asked Aspen out in the first place, suggesting they “get to know each other better,” over dinner. The whole night had been filled with mixed signals and Aspen felt like he knew Mikael even less by the time they made it back to the detective’s apartment. Mikael made no move to leave, inviting himself upstairs; they walked in semi-awkward silence, Aspen was completely unsure how to approach the situation.

 The apartment door had just finished shutting behind them before the silence was shattered.

“Okay, you know what? This has gone on for too long.” Mikael said, removing his hat and gloves, placing them on the kitchen table.

 “I’m sorry… I don’t follow.” Aspen watched as the other man shucked off his coat and draped it over the back of one of the chairs.

 “Bedroom. Now.” Mikael placed a hand on his chest, gently urging him backward until he felt himself make contact with the door.

 “Mikael… I—I don’t think this is a good idea, I mean, I don’t—” He stammered, even as he followed the blond’s direction.

 “Shut up.” Came the interjection, sharp but not unkind. “I’m not _that_ desperate.”

 “Then what…?”

 Mikael took a step back, firmly pointing at the mattress. “Sleep.”

 “Sleep?”

 “I’m tired of looking at those bags under your eyes. You can hardly function, it’s annoying.”

  “I thought—”

 “That we were gonna come back here and fuck? No. Now, lay down.”

 Aspen felt a smile grow, everything beginning to make sense. He decided to push his luck: “Do you… care? About my wellbeing?”

 Mikael barked a laugh that was a little too sudden, a little too loud. “That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever asked.”

 Aspen began removing his outer layers, realizing that Mikael was not simply going to leave with his orders unfollowed. When all that remained were his undershirt and jeans, he crawled onto the mattress. The sheets were mussed, unmade from nights of tossing and turning; they carried a lingering smell of cigarette smoke, as did most of his belongings.  

 “You’re going to sleep while wearing jeans?” Mikael raised an eyebrow, watching his every move and making Aspen feel suddenly self-conscious.

 “You’re still fully dressed, yourself.”

 “I’m not sleeping.”

 Aspen just looked at him, confused but not surprised to have received another cryptic remark. “What will you do, then? Stand there and watch me to make sure I do what you’ve asked?”

 “If that’s what it takes to stop you from acting like a fucking zombie all the time.”

 The idea was ridiculous, but Mikael wasn’t joking. He just stood there, back against the wall, arms crossed, eyes narrow.

 “This is, by far, the weirdest date I have ever been on.” Aspen snorted, rolling on his side and taking the blankets with him, the fabric obscuring his face.

 “A date? Is that what you’re calling this? A bit, presumptuous, don’t you think?”

 “I thought you wanted me to go to sleep.”

 Mikael didn’t say anything else, likely silently seething over the fact that he didn’t get to have the last word. The idea was strange but…heartwarming, in a way. Mikael didn’t seem the type of man to care if the new intern dropped dead on the ground, but perhaps there was more to him than the icy exterior he presented to most of his coworkers.

 “Goodnight, Mikael.” Aspen murmured, surprisingly already feeling drowsy.

 Mikael just grunted in response, and Aspen was fast asleep moments later, harboring a strange new feeling in his chest.  

 


End file.
